1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a modular headliner assembly for a vehicle which incorporates an airbag module.
2) Description of the Related Art
Current trends in automotive vehicle design are to incorporate modular assemblies and subassembly designs. Attaching modular assemblies to the vehicle reduces labor intensive, and ergonomically difficult installations. The modular assemblies also increase vehicle quality and consistency by making the individual component installation much easier. The ease of assembly for a modular component outside the interior of the vehicle minimizes and/or eliminates installation errors.
Headliner assemblies are well known in the industry. However, prior art headliner assemblies are not of a modular design. In addition, the components mounted to or within the prior art headliners, such as an airbag, must be mounted separately from the headliner to the frame of the vehicle.
The present invention provide a single unit modular headliner assembly for an automotive vehicle comprising a perimeter support mat adapted for mounting to a roof panel of the vehicle. An airbag module is mounted to an interior surface of the perimeter support mat and at least one additional component may also be mounted to an exterior surface of the perimeter support mat. The modular headliner assembly may be completely manufactured and assembly independent from the vehicle and then installed as a single unit within the interior compartment of the vehicle and mounted to the roof panel of the vehicle.